


A Marauder Easter

by Daily



Series: A bond of family [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Caring, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Family, Friendship, Fun, Hurt/Comfort, Laughter, Marauders, Sick Character, The Marauder's Map, Werewolves, lycanthopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily/pseuds/Daily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easter is a time of egg hunts and chocolate, fun and laughter and is never boring; certainly not when the Marauders are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Kitty for beta-ing this story for me and giving me endless support and inspiration for this series. Thank you for your endless patience with my grammar and for all the lessons you’ve taught me and are still trying to stamp into my brain.

James startled as his pocket began to vibrate and he closed his research to quickly find a quiet spot, out of earshot from Madam Pince, casting a privacy charm to ensure he was not overheard and pulling out his communication mirror.

"Siri?" He'd not expected to hear from the other that afternoon.

"Where are you?"

"The library and I've cast the Muffliato Charm. What's wrong?"

"I can't explain right now, but we have a problem. Could you do something?"

"What do you need me to do?" He could just make out that the other was in the kitchens; clearly about to leave as the house-elves behind him scurried to put more wrapped food into the bag he'd left behind him while he spoke to James.

"Can you transfigure into Remus and make sure you're seen?"

"I...that shouldn't be a problem," James knew better than to try and get more information as Sirius clearly didn't deem his location safe enough to converse freely.

"I'll contact you once I'm able to talk freely."

"I'll make my way to a deserted bathroom in that time," James promised, taking Sirius' nod as agreement and he ended the connection.

He had no idea what was going on, but Sirius had sounded urgent so he didn't waste time to collect his books and leave the library, making his way to a rarely used bathroom.

Slipping in unnoticed, he quickly determined the bathroom was indeed deserted and locked the door behind him, pulling out the map they'd been working on since third year and had recently named.

"Prongs wishes to know where Padfoot is," he saw Sirius's dot was nearly at the seventh floor, where Remus had been residing in the Room of Requirement since he had unexpectedly gotten sick two days previously and according to not being visible on the map even when asking for his location, still was now.

Deciding to take the time he had left to begin the transfiguration, he placed the mirror against the sink and had just changed his basic features and lengthened his robes when the mirror vibrated again a little over ten minutes later.

"How's Remus?" He asked by way of greeting as he tapped it.

"Out cold again. Don't forget to take your glasses off," Sirius' amused face looked back at him and James winced, knowing he'd have forgotten.

"Ready to tell me what's going on?"

"I was getting some more broth when the house-elves in the kitchen warned me of this virus that was spread throughout the Wizarding World. They heard from the Ministry elves that the Ministry released a special virus to identify werewolves."

"Surely there are plenty of people who'd get sick if they'd release a virus?" James made quick work of putting the finishing touches on his features.

"According to Tiffy, it has been specifically designed to only target those infected with Lycanthropy."

"That's against humanity, isn't it?"

"Since when does the Ministry consider those not pure of blood to be human, let alone those infected with something beyond their control?"

"Can't argue against that truth...but why? What would be the point of targeting them with a virus?"

"I can only assume it is to round them up somehow. Not every werewolf is registered so this would be a perfect way to track them all down. Just have to see who didn't show up for work and is not on their list."

"Remus isn't registered either," James realised. "Which is why you want me to transfigure into him and make sure I'm seen? To keep his secret safe."

"Specifically show yourself to Slytherins. It is too far from the Christmas holidays for the virus to have been spread through an innocent carrier so it had to be specifically released here at Hogwarts by someone."

"Why would they do that? Surely no one would think there could be a werewolf here? Parents would have a stroke at the mere idea."

"Isn't there? I can think of someone who would do such a thing."

"You think Snape is behind this?" Horrified James ran a hand through his hair, wincing as he almost got his hand tangled into the longer than usual hair.

"Do you know anyone else who's been on his back?"

"I'll see what I can discover as I walk around. If the house-elves know about it, then surely a student will as well."

"I assume so. Tiffy immediately sought me out when she heard the news and I've already send out a message to Garth to see if he knows anything. I used your owl as he's much faster than any of the school owls and added one of those temporarily drop boxes we've been developing so we can get an immediate reply."

"You mean our owl. It's the family owl, Siri, so that means he's your owl as well. And good thinking, if anyone might know more, it would be Garth," James could just see the empty bowl from where Sirius was holding the mirror. "How did the broth go?"

"So far so good, but it's only been a few minutes so no way to tell yet. I stole a nutrition potion from Madam Pomfrey so he'll at least get some fluids in him even if he can't handle the broth again."

"That's good. I'll sit with him for a while once I get there so you can get some rest," James eyed the visible tiredness in his brother, aware he'd been up most of the night and had no doubt remained at Remus' side all through the morning as well.

"I'm all right; I took a nap before I went to the kitchens."

"A nap is not the same thing as actual rest," James protested, finishing his work and turning fully to the mirror. "How do I look?"

"You look splendid," Sirius teased before giving him a thorough once-over. "Your features are perfect, but you will need to drop that confidence in your stance and hunch your shoulders in slightly if you want to fool anyone."

"Right, but not too much and occasionally straighten fully. Kind of like I can hear you tell me to straighten before I get back problems," James teased back, changed his stance to match how Remus always stood and moved. "Remind me to get on his back along with you, this is truly uncomfortable."

"I might have found a solution for that, a little modification of the Petrificus Totalus should force his back straight until he's automatically assumed that stance all the time."

"Do you think it will work?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"No," James admitted, sending a small smile towards his brother. "Have you seen Pete?"

"Not since this morning when he informed me he'd be spending the afternoon in detention. Maybe he's still with Slughorn? You know the man often forgets the time when he has students in detention."

James checked the Map, easily finding Peter's dot exactly where Sirius had indicated. "What did he do to deserve detention? We have not pulled a prank in weeks."

"He failed to deliver his essay."

"But you helped him with that!" James turned back to the mirror incredulous.

"And put it in his bag, yet he managed to lose it. Apparently Slughorn was furious with him."

"I bet, any sign of malpractice?"

"None. No trace of another magical signature on him, aside from ours and I couldn't smell anyone's scent on his bag as Padfoot either, aside from our own that is. This wasn't done by others in a cruel prank, he lost it himself."

"I swear, if his head wasn't attached to his neck I would not be surprised if he managed to lose it as well," James shook his head in disbelief.

Sirius chuckled, looking at something out of view, dropping the mirror and the unmistaken sound of retching a moment later made James wince as he knew the broth hadn't lasted.

"Gosh, Siri, you are a saint," he murmured as he could only listen as Sirius quietly spoke to Remus, no doubt rubbing his back as the other threw up what little he had inside his stomach.

While he himself had no trouble taking care of someone who was sick, someone throwing up always made his insides squishy and nauseous, a problem Sirius didn't seem to have at all.

"See if you can find out more about what's going on," Sirius picked up the mirror again once Remus was clearly done and settled back into bed. "Though try not to talk or you'll give yourself away. Transfiguration is not Polyjuice."

"Right, I'll pick up some more broth while I'm at it as well," he paused as he took in Sirius' slightly ruffled appearance. "And something to eat for you as well."

"Take your time, I'm definitely not hungry and there's nothing you can do here right now anyway and the more people who see you, the better."

"All right, I'll see you soon."

"Glasses!" Sirius called just before the connection ended and James hurriedly pulled them off, slipping them into his pocket.

He wasted no time to leave the bathroom, having given himself one last glance in the bathroom mirror and make his way through the hallways, mentally repeating who he was in a mantra.

He managed to just nod to Evans as he passed her, though it took him by surprise when she answered his nod with one of her own and he had to force himself not to skip along happily at the acknowledgement, knowing it hadn't been aimed at him.

Making a visit to the library to check out a book for Remus and passing by his dorm for clean clothes for Sirius and Remus he deemed himself to have been seen by enough people and began making his way to the seventh floor.

"Mister Lupin, a moment of your time, please," McGonagall's voice suddenly called out and James winced, turning around while desperately trying to think of a way to get out of this without giving himself away by talking.

But his Head of House had already turned around, clearly expecting him to follow her and he obediently did as he knew it would only cause trouble for Remus if he refused now.

As they walked through the hallway, James noticed Snape staring at him furiously and in obvious disbelief and James knew Sirius had been right in his suspicions.

It took all his willpower not to smirk at the slimy git as he followed his Head of House to her office, having given up hope that he'd come across the Slytherin that afternoon but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he nervously took a seat when indicated.

"How are you feeling, Mister Lupin?"

"I..." James cleared his throat in the hopes to stall his answer, mind working furious to get out of this when he suddenly remembered how Sirius' voice always changed whenever he had a cold and he gave a cough to try and make himself sound raspy. "A bit of a cold, Professor."

He didn't immediately realise what he'd done wrong, but McGonagall's eyes immediately roamed over his face at his words.

"How long have you had that cold?"

The virus, James mentally cursed himself for his stupidity. There would be only one reason why McGonagall would inform about Remus' health not related to a full moon and James had just foolishly said he had a cold.

"About a week, I think I caught it from Sirius."

"I see, that is good news. The reason I called you here is because a source in the Ministry has revealed that the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures has released a virus that targets those infected by lycanthropy."

"Why...why would they do that?"

"To identify and round up werewolves and make sure they are all registered. The virus could very well be lethal unless the antidote is administered."

"That's inhumane!" Unable to help himself, James growled. "They are just going to let people die unless they allow themselves to be registered like cattle?"

McGonagall's eyes narrowed as she looked at him and James hurriedly looked down, aware he'd said too much. He mentally catalogued the information so he could pass it on to Sirius and they'd be able to work on a cure.

Her eyes softened as she searched his face and James tried to keep his expression neutral to not give anything away. "The reason I am telling you this is so that you will be careful. It is spread through the air and although it is unlikely to come here, the Easter holidays begin in a week and people might bring it back when they return."

"I...I will," James felt for terrible lying to her when she was only trying to look out for Remus, but he didn't dare reveal himself.

"Good, and how will you do that, Mister Black...or are you Mister Potter?"

James' eyes snapped up to his Head of House. "What?"

"I have to admit you have made a tremendous effort to change yourself into Mister Lupin, but I am your teacher and would like to think I would be able to recognise when my student isn't himself. And when I last spoke to Mister Lupin three days ago, he did not have a cold at all."

"I...that's what gave me away?" James whined, sagging in his seat.

"No, it was how passionately you spoke about the werewolf register that gave you away. It is how Mister Lupin's friends have always spoken about it, while he himself always cramps up when it's mentioned. I am just not sure which of the two you are."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Where is Mister Lupin right now?" McGonagall asked instead.

"Safe for now. We got Intel of what had caused his illness in time to keep him hidden, figuring the virus was spread here on purpose recently, to expose Remus' secret," James didn't see a reason to reveal they had only learned the truth less than four hours ago.

"I assume that is why you are wandering around looking like him?"

"Yes, we have our suspicious on who spread it and wanted to make him believe his plot failed by showing him Remus walking around without a care."

"Him?"

"Snape, he's the only one who has always been on Remus' back about where he goes once a month and his reaction to seeing me just now confirmed it for me."

"Do you have any evidence of that? Because the animosity between the five of you is not a secret to anyone and I cannot act without any proof."

"Seems to be the story all the time," James couldn't stop himself from spitting out.

"I am trying to get my hands on the antidote as soon as I can, but if I cannot, Mister Lupin might have to register," McGonagall wisely didn't comment on his words.

"We won't let that happen."

"I see, where is Mister Lupin now?"

"No offense Professor but we learned the hard way that we cannot count on any support from those in positions of power and Hogwarts does not seem to be any different regarding that policy. We'll take care of our own, always have and this won't make a difference in that. Remus is in safe hands, that is all you need to know," James rose to his feet.

"You don't have to do this alone, you know?" McGonagall rose to her feet as well. "We would help if we could."

"Yeah, I've seen how that worked when another of our own desperately needed help. Sirius has been living with me for almost five months now and yet I've not heard a single teacher ask about it despite the fact that they had to at least suspect something about his home situation. So excuse me if I do not believe you," with that he walked to the door. "Good afternoon, Professor and thank you for the warning."

He left her standing there, trying to forget the shocked expression on her face at his words and made his way to the kitchen to pick up something to eat before hurrying to the seventh floor.

"You would make a fantastic father one day," Remus' quiet voice rang through the otherwise quiet room and James quietly closed the door behind him, not quite sure what he'd walked into.

"What?" Sirius clearly didn't know where that had come from either, if the confusion on his face was anything to go by, pausing in dabbing Remus' sweaty face with a wet cloth.

"You would be caring and protective, but also laid back, supportive and fun. Unlike me, I would be a terrible father."

"I think you fever is spiking again," Sirius moved to rewet the cloth. "But you are wrong, you would be all those things you just said and much more."

"I don't want children," Remus sighed appreciatively as Sirius rested the cold cloth in his neck, leaning towards it eagerly.

"Why not?"

"They'd get what I have and I'd never want that."

"Lycanthropy is not transmittable through intercourse, Rem," Sirius brushed the cloth over Remus' jaw. "You know it is only transmittable through a bite and then only while you are transformed."

"How'd you know that?" Remus' wide eyes stared at him, glazed over with clear fever and James used the time in which he hung back to undo his transfiguration.

"You bit me a couple of months ago, remember? You had a nightmare and bit my hand? Aside from a new preference for rare beef, I've not been infected or changed at all. Don't you remember all those afternoons spend in the restricted area where we researched lycanthropy because you were terrified you'd infected me? We read it is only transmittable through a bit then."

"No...I don't," Remus blinked confused. "But even if it's not transmittable that way, I'd never forgive myself. And what child wouldn't be disgusted by a monster for a father?"

"You are not a monster, Rem," Sirius sighed. "And neither is Moony."

"How can you say that?! You know what he does every month….how bloodthirsty he is! You've seen it with your own eyes."

"So are giants and other creatures, does that make them monsters? Or just creatures whose nature is that way? And don't forget mankind, they are the most bloodthirsty creatures of all. Moony is who he is by nature, and he is only bloodthirsty towards humans."

"Werewolves kill people," Remus growled.

"Humans kills plenty more people on a daily basis than most werewolves do in their entire lives," Sirius contradicted him, pushing up the blankets a bit more and tucking Remus in. "As for your belief that a child would be disgusted by having you for a father, you are wrong there as well."

"How could a child love something like me?"

"The same way we do, you're a good person. And unless you plan to hurt your child...?"

"No! I'd never...not...never!" Remus shot up, clearly scandalised by the mere suggestion.

"Then you are not a monster and I'd choose you as a father over the man who helped make me every day," Sirius calmly pushed him back down again and James had to marvel at his ability to make Remus listen as the other complied without argument even in his feverish state.

"You'd make a good mother as well," Remus suddenly said after several minutes of silence, in which Sirius had tucked him in again, moving the newly damp cold cloth over his face and neck to try and cool him down.

Sirius' movements faltered for a moment before he continued again. "Yeah well, assuming that was meant as some kind of weird compliment, it wouldn't be of children of my own."

"But you love children," Remus protested, glassy eyes focused completely on Sirius as he seemed to realise what he'd said and he grabbed his wrist. "And it is. You'd be a good mum; you always take care of us, of me. Making sure we eat well and are dressed properly. Help Pete and me with our homework and caring... you've been stuck here taking care of me for years now."

"It's only been two days, love," Sirius shook his head fondly. "And loving them isn't the problem, I can't have them."

"Why not? You're not a monster, don't ever think you are!" Remus growled, missing the sad smile that crossed Sirius' features momentarily as he stopped him from shooting up again, using some pressure to keep him down this time.

"It's one of the first things they made sure of when they realised I'd never be like them," Sirius' voice was soft, but James' heart clenched as he realised what Sirius was implying. "Wouldn't want the next generation of Blacks to be the same abomination as I am."

"What did they do?" Remus whispered, his grip on Sirius' wrist tightening hard enough that the other winced, but he didn't seem to realise it.

"Nothing bad for a change," Sirius reassured him. "Just forced me to take a potion. Mum confirmed it after I came to live with James at Christmas."

"Can I rip them apart?"

James couldn't agree more with Remus' snarl, not sure how Sirius could remain so calm, calmly patting Remus' upper arm while carefully wigging his wrist out of the tight grip.

"Sorry," Remus immediately pulled back as he noticed just how tightly he was holding him, changing his hold to Sirius' hand. "There's no counter?"

"No, so unless you're having children I'd only have James and Pete's to spoil and play with."

"Pete hates children," Remus sounded utterly close to tears all of a sudden, though James wasn't sure if it was because of the fever or from the news he'd just learned.

"Just James' then," a mischievous smile crossed Sirius' handsome features as he leaned close to Remus. "We could spoil them rotten, corrupt them and leave their parents to deal with the sugar rush afterwards."

"If he gets a sweet kid, we could always hijack it and claim it for ourselves. Spoil it rotten and raise it as our own," a smile spread over Remus' lips and James had to suppress a grin as he was sure Remus hadn't quite realised in his feverish state that he was speaking in the plural form.

"I think that would make James a bit sad, don't you?" Sirius laughed. "But we could make sure his children grow up properly, teach them all we know."

"I'd like that," Remus frowned suddenly. "You'd stay with me, right?"

"What, you think I'd leave you to have all the fun alone?"

"No...you'd stay..." Remus trailed off, looking lost all of a sudden.

"I'm not going anywhere, Rem," Sirius' words seemed to reassure Remus, though James had the feeling his brother had missed what Remus had truly meant, as he so often did when it came to things like that.

"I'm glad... It's hot in here," Remus murmured, his eyes widening and his hold on Sirius' hand tightening as the other shifted to reach for the cloth again. "Don't go, please...don't leave me."

Sirius' head cocked to the side, confused by Remus' suddenly panic. "Would it make you feel better if I were back in the bed with you? Like you or James do when I've had a nightmare and I know I am not alone?"

"Yes," it seemed that the fever took away the uncertainty in Remus as he immediately tried to pull Sirius into bed with him, but the illness had left him too weak to do more than pull Sirius closer, almost tripping him as he pulled him against the bed.

Sirius chuckled as he carefully slipped off his shoes and managed to climb into the bed on Remus' other side without dislodging the grip Remus still had on his hand and settled against a pile of pillows so he could sit upright in the bed. "Come here."

Remus immediately nuzzled Sirius' stomach as he wrapped his arms around his waist and curled up against him, half covering his legs in his eagerness to come close, sighed happily. "You're nice."

"You're not so bad yourself," Sirius brushed the hair out of Remus' face. "You should try to sleep some more."

He only got a hum in reply as Remus was already halfway there now that Sirius was nearby and James finally deemed it safe enough to come closer, making Sirius look up to him with a smile.

"Hey, did it go well?"

"Yeah, you were definitely right though."

"So he is indeed responsible for spreading the virus here?" Sirius looked down at Remus.

"The fury on Snape' face when he saw me was enough to confirm that to me," James sighed. "You were right, though, the Ministry is rounding up the werewolves all across of Britain, registering them in exchange for the anti-dote. McGonagall knows by the way. She saw through my disguise when she called Remus to her office to alert him to the existence of the virus."

"What did she say?"

"That's she'd try to get her hands on the antidote, but that if she failed Remus might have to come forward to be registered as the virus could be lethal if the antidote is not administered."

"Yes, I got the same Intel from Garth. He sent us a phial of his blood after he took the antidote. The news was brought out that the antidote could be retrieved at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and he went as he was already registered anyway. The drop box ensured I got it without delay and I've managed to extract a sample of the changed values in his blood and determine the components of the antidote while Remus was asleep," Sirius indicated to the potions brewing on the fire. "It should be done in a few hours so we can give it to him and no one will be any the wiser as to what happened."

"It's a good thing you are so brilliant at potions or we'd be in trouble," James ran a hand through his hair, grimacing as his hand caught in the longer than usual locks. "Longer hair is not my thing."

"I completely agree," Sirius smiled. "Why didn't you transfigure your hair back like normal?"

"I walked in on Remus' statement that you'd be a good father and forgot," James admitted as he did just that. "And I do not appreciate that you two are scheming to abduct my future children, you should know better than to think you'd not be a constant presence in their lives."

"Remus was scheming to abduct them; I just said I'd spoil them rotten."

"And leave me with the sugar rush aftermaths," James' smile disappeared as he sat down on the bed beside Sirius, the empty potion bottle on the night-stand telling him Remus wouldn't be disturbed by his presence. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What was there to tell?" Sirius looked away. "We already knew my parents were rotten monsters."

"They are not your parents, just because they gave birth to you does not make them your parents," James tried to keep his voice down so Remus wouldn't wake up, but it was hard to keep the anger out. "No one who does that, does what they did to their child should ever be given that title."

"It's funny really," Sirius slightly shifted, leaning sidewards to rest his head against James' shoulder. "I never wanted children before, kind of for the same reason that Remus doesn't."

"Because you were afraid you would give your children your blood?" James shooed a little closer so Sirius could lean more comfortably against him.

"Yes, I don't think I could live with it if any child of mine would end up like the Blacks."

"You are the complete opposite of the Blacks."

"But the same blood runs through my veins, the same ancestry. I'm the abomination of the House, who is to say any child of mine wouldn't be like them instead?"

"With you as a parent? Not a chance," James said. "You'd teach your child values, respect and share your view of the world."

"You mean like my relatives tried to teach me?" Sirius gave him a sceptical look and James winced as he realised he had a point.

The Blacks had tried to teach Sirius their bigoted beliefs, though James would be forever grateful that it hadn't caught hold, giving him his best friend, his brother.

"But it doesn't matter as Mu- your mum told me I can't have them. It wasn't that difficult to realise what they'd done as it's not often they fed me potions."

"I'm sorry," James folded his hand around Sirius' slightly smaller one and squeezed, not sure what else he could say.

"Yeah well, what's done is done and since Remus here isn't planning to have any children and Pete's even more unlikely to have them, you'll have to get a lot for me to play with."

"I'll do my best, though you could always adopt, you know?"

"Adopting your kids? Wouldn't that be kind of abducting them?" Sirius asked confused, shifting his head so he could look up to James without moving.

It wasn't what James had meant, but a mental image of Sirius with James' child flashed through his mind, cradling it carefully and protectively like it was his own, leaving a warm flurry feeling in his stomach.

James was surprised by how utterly right the image felt and how badly he wanted it to come true. "Not if it's done with permission."

"You'd let me adopt your child?" Sirius looked surprised. "Why?"

"Aside from all the benefits and that I'd have someone to dump him off to when he hits puberty?" James shifted away too late to avoid the punch on the arm Sirius sent his way, laughing. "You are family and I can't think of a more right thing to happen."

"I guess we should take the 'get Evans to see how awesome James is' project up to the next level first."

"The what project?" incredulous James looked at Sirius as the other slightly adjusted Remus' grip around his waist, it having tightened when he moved.

"It's a name Peter came up with," Sirius shrugged a little embarrassed. "You're not really getting anywhere on your own so we decided we'd think of something to help you out."

"What have you got so far?"

"Not much to be honest," Sirius gave him an apologetic smile. "Between trying to prep Pete for the O.W.L.s, classes and our other research, I've not had a chance to think up a plan yet."

"Why are you apologising?" James curiously asked.

"Because I want you to be happy and am not really helpful in that."

"But I am happy," James protested, squeezing Sirius' hand. "I have you guys, I have you; my brother and that is more than I have ever dared to ask for."

"But..."

"No buts," James shushed Sirius, scooting even closer so he could wrap his arm around him without dislodging Remus. "I am happier than I've ever been, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, living with you and M- your parents...how could I not be happy?"

"Why do you keep doing that?" James knew the answer already, but he wanted to hear Sirius say it so he could set it right once and for all.

"Do what?" Sirius looked up to him confused.

"Change how you want to call Mum and Dad?"

"I...they are your parents and... I just slip up sometimes," Sirius looked down at Remus' sleeping form. "It kind of happens automatically and I find myself having to correct myself."

"Why? Why would you want to correct yourself?"

"They are your parents, James," Sirius looked up to him and James couldn't help but shake his head fondly as he knew his brother still wasn't getting it.

"They are our parents. You were there when I adopted you, right? Because they were right there with us, giving their blessing for you to become my brother," he paused to receive a slightly confused nod from Sirius. "For you to become their second son."

"But..."

"Didn't I just tell you no more buts?" James teased. "You are my brother and Mum and Dad are your parents as well. The fact that you automatically call them that means a lot to me."

"You'd not be mad?"

"You are an idiot," James fondly pulled Sirius closer against him. "Though adorable and quite loveable, you are lucky I'm so fond of you or I would kick you for being such an idiot. Why would you mind if you call our parents what they are? Unless you don't like it when I call you my brother?"

"No, I like that...I like that very much, I just... you are already doing so much for me and I don't want to intrude."

"You would never intrude, silly," James pressed a kiss to Sirius' temple and squeezed him close. "You are family and I know without a doubt that Mum and Dad would be thrilled if you'd call them that."

"All right," relieved that Sirius was accepting his words, he just held onto him for a long moment, comfortable as they were.

"Do you think our Easter plans can go through?" he eventually asked, looking down at Remus.

"If I have any air left," Sirius expertly shifted Remus sleeping form from squeezing him too tightly. "The antidote should work almost immediately according to Garth and if he'll get a few good nights worth of sleep before and after the full moon Wednesday, I don't see why not. Easter Sunday is still nine days away."

"We'll just have to make sure Moony won't hurt himself during the full moon so he can fully enjoy the egg hunt we have planned," James smiled as Sirius yawned. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah," Sirius hummed contentedly.

"You said the potion still needs a few hours so take that time to get some rest. What do I need to look out for to determine the potion is done?"

"If it turns orange. Garth wrote that the antidote was orange of colour. It should turn from pink to red in about two hours and then eventually settle into orange in four hours if I did it right," Sirius yawned again. "You sure you don't mind?"

"I've got a book so just try to get comfortable as I assume you cannot move to actually lie down? No, didn't think so," James smiled as Remus subconsciously tightened his hold on Sirius' waist, like he had heard James' words.

He looked around for a plaid; almost immediately spotting one nearby and quickly Summoned it, wrapping it around his brother and resting the pillow against his shoulder so Sirius could rest against him comfortably, which he immediately did.

"You'll make a brilliant father some day," Sirius softly noted, making James smile.

"I hope so, but let's focus on Easter first," he brushed a thumb over Sirius' cheek, smiling as warm grey eyes looked up to him tiredly. "You just wait and see; once Remus is better we'll make it the best Easter ever!"

"As a celebration that Snape's plan failed?" Sirius leaned in and got as comfortable as he could with Remus still attached to him.

"And our first official Easter as a family."

"That's true, it will be our first Easter together and with Remus and Peter," Sirius smiled. "I've never painted eggs before, though."

"Then you will now. We'll get up early on Easter Sunday so that we can hide eggs for Pete and Rem as a training exercise and then paint eggs. Perhaps we could ask Peeves to hide some for the two of us as well so we'll have a challenge as well. I'm sure he'd enjoy being included."

"If you ask Peeves for help then you should ask the house-elves as well. Tiffy would be very sad if you forgot about her," Sirius commented softly and James looked down to see the other's eyes were closed with no sign of opening any time soon again.

"Then we'll ask Tiffy for help as well, I'm sure she'll enjoy hiding some eggs as well. And once we've found the eggs, we can paint some boiled ones and play games," James caressed Sirius' back softly to help pull him under completely, not entirely surprised when he didn't receive an answer any more. "It'll be the best Easter you've ever had; I'll make sure of that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to FanWriter for the suggestion of adding Peeves to their little egg hunt adventure. I'm aware it are not pink polka dotted eggs, but hopefully you'll like how it ended up.
> 
> Happy Easter everyone! I hope your egg hunt will go well and that Aster left many beautiful and delicious goodies!

Remus came into semi-awareness as he sensed someone moving directly beside his bed, struggling to clear the fog of sleep from his mind even though the presence was familiar.

"Are you awake?" The hopefulness in Sirius' voice made Remus try a little harder to wake up and he finally succeeded in forcing his eyes open.

"Hmm, why?" He stretched, yawning unashamed.

"It's Easter and if you are awake, we can go hunt eggs."

"Hunting...at seven in the morning? Go back to sleep," he groaned as he caught sight of the time, letting himself fall back onto the bed.

"I can't. James said it is important to be up early on Easter Sunday," Sirius dropped himself down onto Remus' bed.

"James is insane," Remus mumbled into his pillow, although he had already resigned himself to getting out of bed as despite the darkness, he could see Sirius was already dressed. "Why would you want to be up so early?"

"To find eggs," the way Sirius spoke made it sound like it was supposed to be completely obvious and Remus just knew James was behind that mindset.

"And those eggs cannot wait for a little more reasonable time? Why is James up anyway?"

"I woke him at four this morning and he decided that since it was unlikely that I was going back to sleep, we could just as well go hide eggs already."

"You had another nightmare? Why didn't you wake me up?" Remus' heart dropped at Sirius' simple shrug, he had hoped that after running away from Grimmauld Place, the nightmares would have stopped.

But instead they had only increasingly gotten worse and he and James had begun taking turns to sleep at their friend's side every night, aware their close presence brought comfort to Sirius when he was distressed.

And from the way Sirius was turned into himself, Remus knew it had been a heavy nightmare and suddenly understood why James had gotten up so incredibly early despite being rather lazy on holidays.

"You need your rest, you only just got well again," Sirius quietly explained.

"I'm fine, Siri," Remus sat up properly. "You made sure of that. I'll get up so that we can go hunt eggs."

"Are you sure? If you would prefer to sleep longer I can distract James for a few hours, let him play Quidditch or so."

"I'm sure," Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep a bit more?"

"Yes, although I am sure James will want me to take a nap this afternoon."

"He's not the only one," Remus yawned, nuzzling Sirius' stomach before getting up. "I might just join you."

"Maybe we can get James to take a nap as well, he's bound to get a sugar rush with all the chocolate he'll eat today," Sirius teased, quickly making Remus' bed magically as he went to wash up.

"How are you feeling?" He asked once Remus returned to get dressed, leaving the light off as Peter was still asleep.

"I'm a bit sore, but that is nothing new. I'm feeling a whole lot better than I used to four days after the full moon," Remus glanced at Sirius. "Are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be fine? Transforming into Padfoot doesn't hurt at all."

"I more meant your feet. If James dragged you all over the castle..." he trailed off.

"He didn't. We took it slow and took plenty of breaks. My feet are just throbbing a little bit."

"That's a sign you have already done too much walking. Has James renewed your ban...yeah, stupid question," Remus bit back a laugh as Sirius raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course he did. I must have been really out of it if you both took a shower and left the dorm without me noticing."

"You slept rather steadily, but we were really quiet and he re-bandaged my feet in the Common Room so we'd not disturb you after all."

"How did they look?"

"A little better than last week. Soft pink skin is finally covering the entire left foot as well now," James answered, strolling inside. "Added a thick layer of salve and got him new woollen socks that are even softer than what he had so far. Morning."

"Morning, that is great news," Remus beamed. "For a while there I thought new skin would never begin to grow on your heel."

"You're not getting your old shoes back, though," Sirius hummed, leaning into James' side as he wrapped an arm around him.

"After the way you manhandled me out of them? I'd not dare to even try," Remus laughed. "Besides, my old shoes will be much too big for you once the bandages aren't necessary any more."

"We'll get him a new pair," James poked Sirius' side. "And you better not try to refuse them or you'll make Mum sad."

"I'll try," Sirius chuckled. "Say, did you know we've got the whole castle to ourselves?"

"Really? I thought there were some students staying behind?"

"No, after the Jones' were attacked parents wanted their children back at home for Easter so even the seventh year Ravenclaws returned home despite the upcoming exams," James ran a hand through his hair. "Did anyone try to wake Pete yet?"

"No, I figured he'd be more easily persuaded if he saw Remus was already up as well, has to if he's to teach us how to paint eggs like he promised. I've got forty hard-boiled eggs from Tiffy, do you think that will be enough?" Sirius' frown was so honestly unsure that Remus couldn't find it in himself to disillusion him.

"You are so utterly adorable sometimes!" James squealed as he threw his arms around a confused Sirius and pulled him close.

"I'm pretty sure we'll manage," Remus failed miserably not to smile at James' antics. "Do you plan to eat them all?"

"No, I think I'll leave them for Pete and maybe give a few to the House-elves if they turn out nicely," Sirius patted James' arms, utterly too used to James' behaviour to still be thrown by it.

"I'm sure they'll love that," James released Sirius again. "I retrieved markers from your art class; they were right where the Professor promised they'd be."

"It will be fun to watch the two of you paint eggs," Remus located a comb to try and untangle his messy hair. "Maybe next year we can ask Peeves to hide the eggs so we can all look together."

"He hid most of them," Sirius revealed. "We ran into him and he and Tiffy were very eager to help us out so we could all hunt together as well."

"Better," Remus stretched a little. "I don't suppose breakfast will be in order before the hunt?"

"Do you really think Pete will move a muscle if he doesn't get something to eat first?" James laughed, having made his way over to Peter's bed. "There's a bunch of sandwiches on your night-stand. Cover your ears."

He tapped Peter's alarm, quickly stepping aside before it went off and Peter squeaked, falling out of bed as the horn blazed into his ear.

"Good morning, Pete," Sirius grinned, uncovering his ears.

"There's got to be a less violent way to wake me up," Peter grumbled, climbing to his feet.

"Want me to bang two drum plates together again?"

"No! And don't let James put itchy powder into my bed again either."

"That was a complete accident! I tripped over your bag," James protested as Sirius dropped a bundle of clothes into Peter's hands. "If you woke up like a normal person, we'd not have to take drastic measures in doing so."

"Why are we up so early? It's a holiday."

"We're hunting eggs, chocolate ones."

Sirius' words were enough to make Peter hurry and Remus, too, was quick to pull on his sweater as well, stuffing a sandwich into his mouth as James handed it to him.

"You do realise chewing would prevent you from choking, right?" Sirius cheerfully slapped him on the back as he promptly began coughing.

"Aren't you a little smart-ass today," Remus managed to bring out, making both of his dark-haired boys laugh.

"James and your bad influences."

"No doubt," it was probably the truth as Sirius was actually very well behaved, polite and thoughtful before he spoke, even if he had grown much more relaxed over the years. Most of his bad habits and brashness could be traced back to James, himself and even Peter a little.

James grinned unashamed, slinging an arm around Sirius' shoulders. "I'm corrupting you as brothers should do."

"You are not seriously saying this is breakfast, are you?" Peter had gotten dressed in the meantime and stared at the few sandwiches in horror.

"Breakfast is at ten in the Great Hall, this is just to make sure you won't faint before that time," James assured him and Remus eyed the pile.

"Have you eaten yet, Siri?"

"I had one on the way here."

"Then have another one now," Remus picked up the last sandwich before Peter could stuff himself with his fifth.

"Rem...honestly, you are just as bad as James is when it comes to feeding me," accepting the sandwich Sirius broke it into half.

"We wouldn't keep on feeding you if you weren't so thin," James poked Sirius in his side, as Peter accepted half the sandwich held out to him.

"Maybe I should seek out some rope this summer," Remus teased.

"Don't you dare," Sirius laughed as James wrapped his arms around him from behind and picked him up. "James!"

"As long as you are light enough to be picked up like this, I'm siding with Remus," James nuzzled his nose into Sirius' shoulder blade as he let him down again.

"Pete?"

"Staying out of this one, far, far out of it," Peter laughed. "But I thought we were going to hunt eggs?"

"Six each. Peeves hid more in the west; we hid yours in the north."

"Peeves? Why would Peeves hide eggs? Did he stuff grenades into them?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"What are grenades?" James frowned confused.

"Hand-sized explosives," Remus explained. "And he wouldn't hurt us, Sirius is his friend."

"But do expect some pranks to be woven into the eggs even if Tiffy helped him hide them, you know Peeves," Sirius grinned, pulling something out of his back pocket, handing it over to Remus.

"What do I need the map for?"

"X marks the spot, doesn't it?" James turned on the light and it was only then that Remus realised they were both dressed in what could only be described as pirate clothing.

"Where on earth did you get that?" Peter laughed, taking in the attire.

"I asked Tiffy if she knew where to get them after you gave us Treasure Island and Peter Pan to read," Sirius revealed. "Do we pass as pirates?"

"You're missing either a hat or bandanna," Remus pointed out, unable to hide his grin as James produced both items, handing the bandanna to Sirius.

"Okay, now you both look like pirates, but what does that make us?" Making them turn in a circle so he could truly take in their attire, Remus couldn't help but admit they both looked good.

The overcoat James had managed to get his hands on finished the picture of a captain as it was accompanied with a crumpled white shirt, wide breeches, high boots and the hat.

Sirius very appropriately looked like a first mate, dressed in a red shirt with a sleeveless overcoat, the same brown breeches and high boots, though he had tied a black scarf around his waist to keep the overcoat closed. The black bandanna around his hair, combined with his collar finished the picture perfectly.

"Our prisoners," the grin on Sirius' face was infectious and slightly feral, adding to the image even more.

"What are you going to do with us?" Peter sounded frightened, clearly getting into the game as he folded his hands together in a silent plea.

"You are going to hunt the treasure for us!" James exclaimed.

"The treasure being the eggs?" Remus laughed. "You'll need swords if you're going to threaten us."

"I couldn't find a decent picture of them," Sirius sounded rueful so Remus quickly conjured two fake swords from his memory of pirate movies, handing them over.

"It wouldn't do for us wizards to have been captured by unarmed pirates."

"Ohh, I like this one," James picked up the sabre, examining it for a moment before sliding it into his belt, Sirius doing the same with the cutlass.

"Now you are complete," Remus grinned, looking down at the map Sirius had given him.

"What have you done to the map?" He eyed the worn look of their brand new map, taking in the yellowish parchment and slightly scorched edges.

"Don't worry; I can undo the charm that makes it look old and worn. Just thought it was fitting for the occasion," Sirius reassured him.

"It kind of looks good," Remus admitted, tracing a finger over the discoloured paper. "Adds something mysterious to it, like a treasure."

"That was the general idea," Sirius grinned and nodding, Remus looked down again to see several X's spread over the map. "I thought you said you hid six eggs?"

"We did, but I added a trace to the ones Peeves and Tiffy hid so they would be added to the map as well."

"It's not really hunting for eggs if we've got the map to locate them, is it?" Peter mused.

"It will only show you the general area, you'll have to do the actual finding yourself," James almost knocked the hat from his head as he ran a hand through his hair.

"This should be fun," Remus smiled. "Shall we go?"

"Aye," both dark-haired boys said in unison and James slipped a hand in Sirius' as they left the dorm.

"You're cold...again!"

"Maybe instead of making him socks, it would be wise to make him a pair of gloves," Remus suggested.

"What in Merlin's name are you boys up to now?" The Fat Lady laughed as they stepped out of the entrance and she swung shut again.

"Me mate and I are off to a treasure hunt," Sirius confided to her.

"We shall bring ye some back, me beauty," James took off his hat as he bowed to her.

"Or better, me prisoners will get the booty fer us," Sirius finished his sentence.

"I see, then I shall not keep you, my scruffy scoundrels," The Fat Lady said, clearly enjoying herself. "Find me some fine treasure and bring it back to your treasure room."

"Aye Aye," Sirius laughed while James pulled a face that clearly had to pass for evil, but just made him look funny. "Arrr."

"You are both addled," Remus choked out between laughter as Peter stared at them in utter awe and the Fat Lady laughed.

"Move along ye scurfy landlubber, or yeh getting the rope's end!" James pushed them forth, leaving behind a madly cackling Fat Lady and Remus stumbled as he couldn't stop laughing.

"Stop...please stop talking like that," he managed to choke out, tears running down his cheeks. "I'm never giving you guys another pirate book again."

"But pirates are cool," James protested.

"Technically they were a murdering and plundering bunch of lunatics," Sirius corrected him. "But they are indeed a rather cool bunch."

"They are, but please...just talk normally," Remus pleased. "Where on earth did you learn to talk like that?"

"We picked up some terms from the books and decided that Hagrid sounded like a pirate so we copied his speech pattern to form our pirate talk," Sirius stuck out his tongue. "Don't knock it; it got you all laughing, didn't it?"

"It did," Remus acknowledged. "You're the only two people I know who can act like scoundrels and still walk hand in hand without looking ridiculous."

"We try," James grinned. "But let's find ourselves some treasure, shall we? Where to, map reader?"

"We will start with the ones you hid," Remus decided as he looked down to the map. "This way."

He led them through the castle. "This is the first area marked with a x."

"Well, go find us some chocolate eggs," Sirius pulled himself up onto the window sill so he could rest his feet a little, James joining him.

"Yes, sir," Peter saluted him, immediately beginning to look around the corridor. "Found it!"

"That's fast," Remus blinked surprised as Peter pointed to an egg, half hidden behind a lose stone and he reached down to pick it up, only to yelp. "What's wrong?"

"It stung me!" Peter complained.

"There's a stinging curse on it," Remus examined the egg with his wand, realisation drawing and he turned to their friends.

"Did you really think we'd leave our treasure without protection?" James grinned. "Go on Pete; undo our charms so you can retrieve the treasure."

"Things are never easy with you guys around," Peter muttered, but did as he was told and undid the enchantment, retrieving the egg without a problem.

"Your turn, Rem," Sirius said, sliding down from the wall so Remus pulled out the map again, seeing the X they had just located disappear from the map.

"That's handy."

"What is?" Peter peered over his arm at the map as well.

"They charmed the eggs so that if we've located one, it will disappear from the map. It will tell us if we've missed one," Remus said. "The next one is on the next floor."

"Lead the way," James gestured and Remus did just that.

The other eggs were hidden in similar fashion, forcing Remus and Peter to be creative in capturing them.

All in all Remus marvelled at his friend's ability to always combine training with fun, especially as Peter didn't even seem to realise it was just that.

"I think I might have missed one of yours," Remus looked at the map. "The next one is clearly in the west so must be one of Peeves' and Tiffy's."

"We'll get it on our way back," Sirius shrugged.

"Fine by me, but the two of you are taking the next two eggs, let's see how well you fare against pranked eggs," Remus grinned.

"Fair enough," James stopped when indicated and started looking around when Sirius spoke up.

"Found it."

"That's rather quickly," joining his brother, James looked up as Sirius pointed to an egg floating in the air, seemingly harmless.

"Well, get it!" Peter bounced on the back of his heels in excitement.

"Not so fast, Pete. I might not believe he'd use a grenade, but it is still Peevsie," Sirius kept his distance, simply examining the egg for a moment. "Well, that's not very nice."

A few waves of his wand cancelled charms Remus hadn't even noticed.

"I thought Peeves didn't have magic?"

"Sure he does, he is a poltergeist, it is in his very essence, Rem," Sirius collected the egg and put it away. "Where do you think all the surplus magic produced by learning students happens to go? He absorbs it, feeds off it and also uses it to boost the castle's natural defences."

"I just thought it was lost," Remus admitted, seeing the logic in his friend's words as it certainly explained how no one had ever managed to get rid of the poltergeist.

"No, he just doesn't like using it as he'd be drawing it from the castle."

"But he used it to hide eggs now?"

"A little bit for some innocent fun isn't bad, or so he told me," Sirius led them to the next location. "The castle doesn't have a problem with him having some fun, as long as it's not harmful to the students like Peeves sometimes is. And Tiffy can use magic as well to help him out."

"I'll say," Peter muttered, but Sirius either didn't hear or ignored him as he stopped.

"Your turn, Jamesie."

"Right," grinning James passed them to search, finding his egg rather quickly and sidestepping a spray of water that came down as he picked up his egg.

"He hid those rather close together," Sirius remarked as James tossed the egg into the basket floating behind Sirius as the other handed the map over to Peter. "The two of you are up next again."

Following the map, Pete didn't take long to find his next egg, nervously scanning the area for traps before he reached for it.

"Ah, Pete…." Sirius' warning came a moment too late as Peter stepped onto the seemingly innocent rope laying discarded on the ground and with a loud squeak the mousy-haired boy was pulled upside down into the air, dangling from the rope that had magically tied itself around his ankle.

"It's not funny!" Peter whined as all three of them laughed.

"You scan the entire area for traps, but don't pay any attention to the rope lying at your feet? It kind of is funny, Wormy," Sirius bit his lip as James and Remus helped Peter down. "And at least you've got the egg."

"I don't think that really helps, Siri," Remus laughed.

"Look at it from the bright side, Petey, it could've been much worse and it'll teach you to watch your feet as well," James patted Peter on his back. "Remus' turn!"

Wincing, Remus took the map again to lead them to the next egg and forty minutes later they were all rather dusty, their clothes wrinkled and James and Peter were covered in paint splatters from a memorable egg that exploded upon touch and neither boy had managed to avoid.

"I hate to be the one ruining the fun, but are there many eggs left?" Sirius called from where he was duelling the statue he'd been crossing swords with for the last few minutes; at first the others had been alarmed to see the statue come to life and draw a sword.

But it had become clear almost immediately that Peeves had taken into account Sirius' disadvantage of his injured feet and the fact none of them knew how to sword-fight as the statue, although sturdy, didn't move as fluently as it could've and its blows were slow so there was more than enough time to parry even without the experience they all lacked.

Even so, Sirius somehow managed to look both professional and graceful as he duelled with the statue, finally managing to disarm the statue.

"Only one," James grinned as the statue saluted, offering up the egg he'd been holding in his other hand. "It's the one we missed earlier."

"Good, because my feet are killing me," Sirius tossed the egg into the full basket as James looked up the last egg.

"It's moved to the first floor," he noted surprised.

"How did it get there?"

"Maybe an animal got its paws on it?" Remus suggested.

"No, I charmed it to be undetected to animals," Sirius frowned. "And I confined it to the seventh floor so unless it stumbled through a secret passage we do not know about, it should have stayed there."

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" James' grin turned mischievous and Remus just knew the other was going to want to check it out.

"If it's after breakfast, I'm in," Sirius said, quickly cleaning them all up.

"And if your feet allow for it," James immediately added. "We don't know what we'll find so unless you're up to it, we're leaving it for tomorrow and no faking feeling fine when you're not."

"I wouldn't dare," Sirius smiled. "I'll be honest."

"Good, do you want me to give you a piggy back ride to the last egg?"

"Not quite yet, but I'll remember the offer," Sirius took James' hand in his. "Let's hunt down that egg."

"Our slaves can hunt down their last egg and then we can go feed our rumbling tummies."

"How long shall we be your slaves, my Masters?" Remus tried his very best to appear innocent as near identical grins split over his friend's faces.

"What do you think; shall we let them free after we've found the last of the treasure, Mate?"

"Aye, Capt'n," Sirius sounded eerily like the pirates Remus had adored on the television as a child and he had to squash down the part of him that still found puppies adorable so he'd not show just how cute and adorable he found his friends right then.

"Shall we set sail then, my Lords?" He grinned as playful grey eyes met his.

"I wonder if we could build a ship," James mused as they began to head to the first floor.

"By hand or with magic?" Sirius inquired.

"Magic. It would be fun to go sailing on the lake."

"You don't know how to sail," Peter pointed out, but James scoffed.

"We're wizards, how hard can it be?"

"The Squid would probably be willing to create some small waves so it'll seem as if we're truly at sea," Sirius mused, amusing Remus with how easily he latched onto the idea. "We'll need to arrange outfits for these two, but I have no doubt that between the four of us, we can transfigure a seaworthy vessel in no time."

"I guess we're going sailing this afternoon," Remus shared a bemused look with Peter as James and Sirius held an entire silent conversation with their gazes for a long moment.

"It's settled. After breakfast we'll paint eggs and after lunch we'll go sailing at the lake," James cheered. "Maybe we could even make a pirate flag to mark our ship with."

"I think I can arrange something after breakfast," Sirius patted his arm. "But let's first focus on finding that egg, shall we?"

"I like your plan," James squeezed his hand, glancing down at the map in his other hand again. "It should be around here somewhere. Mischief Managed."

He handed the blank map over to Sirius, who pocketed it. "Right, go ahead you two."

"Any pointers for this one?" Remus asked.

"It's got legs," Sirius revealed, smiling a little embarrassed as both Peter and Remus stared at him in disbelief. "Seemed like a fun idea, I didn't know it would manage to leave the confined area."

"So we're looking for an egg on legs," Remus cleared his throat. "If you look left, I'll look right."

"Sure," splitting up, they checked every crock before Remus saw something red out of the corner of his eye that scurried away.

"Found it," the egg however proved to be quicker than he'd expected and he ended up chasing after it, diving after it when it tried to disappear through a crack in the wall.

"Mister Lupin, what in Merlin's name are you doing?"

Remus' hand closed around the egg before he looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing half a feet away. "Hunting eggs, Professor."

"Hunting eggs?" Confusion spread over her face before she shook her head. "You know what, I do not want to know. Plea...what are you wearing?"

She stared at Sirius and James gob-smacked for a long moment.

"Pirate clothes," James spread out his arms to show off his attire. "What do you think, Professor M? Looks good, doesn't it?"

"While it is not in the protocol to wear robes during the holidays, I strongly suggest you at least wear something proper," McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"Aw come on, Prof, you can tell us what you think," James pouted. "We're the only students here and we know we are secretly your favourites."

"Teachers do not have favourites, Mister Potter."

"Say that to Professor Slughorn," Sirius muttered and McGonagall turned to him.

"All right, most Professors do not have favourites," McGonagall corrected herself. "Why were you hunting eggs?"

"Because it's Easter, of course," James rolled his eyes. "Oh, happy Easter, Professor M."

"Happy Easter to you as well, Mister Potter. I hope you've found all the eggs in time for breakfast?"

"This was the last one," Remus tossed the egg into the basket and McGonagall eyed it warily.

"I should hope you will not eat that all in one go?"

"Of course not, Professor," Sirius easily promised.

"Good, one candy related incident is enough for a lifetime," Peter flushed at her words and Remus laughed as he remembered the gummy bear event of their third year.

"I think we all quite agree on that," James patted Peter's shoulder. "Will you be at breakfast, Professor?"

"Yes, and I expect the four of you to be there as well so make sure you've freshened up in time," she let her gaze take in their crumpled clothes. "I suppose it will be too much to expect you to be dressed normally by then?"

"Definitely, we've still got pirate plans," Sirius grinned. "You're welcome to join us if you'd like?"

"I think I shall pass, but thank you for the offer, Mister Black," McGonagall shook her head. "I shall see you at breakfast."

They all nodded, stepping aside so she could pass freely.

"Oh, and Mister Potter and Mister Black, you both look quite dashing, though please stick to your normal attire when the other students return before you unleash an unwanted hype."

James cheered as she gave them a small wave, high fiving Sirius while Remus shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe this; you're corrupting even Professor McGonagall."

"Surely you should know better by now than to be surprised," James laughed, slinging an arm around Sirius' neck. "Let's get freshened up and make our way to breakfast."

"So much activity and it is not even ten o'clock yet," Peter groaned.

"That only means the day is still long and we've got much left to do," James steered them back towards their dorm. "Don't complain, it will be the best Easter ever!"

And it was, after a pleasant breakfast, they painted eggs, deciding to leave the search for a new secret passageway until a day McGonagall wasn't keeping an eye on them.

As they sailed over the Black Lake several hours later, happily aided by the Giant Squid, Remus couldn't help but completely agree with James as it truly was the best Easter ever.

And not even McGonagall yelling at them from the shore could dampen their spirits as they sailed on their pirate ship, complete with home-made pirate flag, waving at her from afar as they had the time of their life.

**Author's Note:**

> Also special thanks to KaiaRenkin. I am aware that when you asked for Remus getting seriously ill by some kind of illness that can only affect werewolves, you probably didn’t exactly mean this, but this is what it turned into, sorry.
> 
> Hope you’ve enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
